Unexpected
by ocju
Summary: Tidak disangka pria tua itu mengetahui siapa Kim Jinwoo yang sebenarnya selama ini. Dan Song Minho menyesali dirinya yang mengetahui siapa Kim Jinwoo yang sebenarnya dari orang lain. MinoxJinwoo ( WINNER )


Title : Unexpected

Rating : T

Characters : Song Minho, Kim Jinwoo

* * *

Song Minho dan Kim Jinwoo, mereka sudah sangat terlambat berangkat ke kantor. Salahnya Jinwoo yang sangat manja pada menu sarapannya—daging bakar setengah matang dengan saus strawberry—. Salahnya Jinwoo juga yang bercerita dulu tentang kegiatan paginya sebelum berangkat ke kantor kepada Minho tadi, mana Jinwoo menceritakannya di cafe dengan alasan belum sempat minum sehabis sarapan ditambah menikmati obrolan pagi hari dengan sebuah kopi hangat.

Apalagi saat sudah sampai stasiun, kereta yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka untuk berangkat ke kantor sedang ada perbaikan. Terpaksa harus menunggu kedatangan kereta selanjutnya—banyak menguras waktu Minho untuk membuka pintu rezekinya. Cuma Minho. Karena Minho adalah pegawai yang teladan dengan prinsip 'jangan sampai terlambat atau sampai malas untuk membuka pintu rezeki kalau tidak mau hidup melarat'.

Kalau Jinwoo sih masa bodoh. Minho sempat melirik kearah wajah Jinwoo yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada beban sama sekali, tidak ada rasa panik karena sudah terlambat, tidak ada rasa takut dengan amarah atasan, tidak ada rasa khawatir batal ditraktir atasan makan siang karena berbuat kesalahan. Jinwoo tidak begitu mempedulikan urusan pekerjaan karena dikaruniai otak yang pintar juga wajah yang mendukung. Kalau di pecat, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapat pekerjaan lagi. Prinsipnya 'masih bisa makan walaupun pengangguran'

...

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan stasiun itu—masih menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Daritadi sebenarnya Minho dibuat penasaran dengan seorang pria tua yang duduk bersandar pada sebuah tiang yang terus menutup matanya dan menunjuk mereka yang lewat didepannya dengan mengucapkan nama-nama hewan—domba, sapi, ayam, babi—. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya, ingin menghampiri pria tua itu.

"loh, mau kemana?"

Minho menoleh kearah Jinwoo, lupa kalau Jinwoo bersamanya, "tunggu aku disini. Kalau keretanya sudah datang panggil aku ya. Aku akan menghampiri pria tua disana" lalu menunjuk pria tua tadi

Jinwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Minho. "tidak ah. Aku ikut."

"yasudah."

Dan Jinwoo itu sengaja berjalan dibelakang Minho supaya mudah menggerutu jengkel karena pria tua itu. Ia terus menatap tidak suka pria tua itu, seperti ingin membunuh.

"sudah tua bukannya diam dirumah malah melakukan hal bodoh. Ingin mati ya?" umpat Jinwoo dalam hati

...

"permisi tuan—"

—pria tua itu masih menutup matanya, menunjuk Minho dan Jinwoo, lalu "cumi-cumi dan manusia dengan tambahan darah"

Jinwoo tersenyum meremehkan pria tua itu. "kakek ini benar-benar..."

Minho kesal dirinya dibilang cumi-cumi sedangkan Jinwoo manusia dengan tambahan darah—manusia memang punya darah 'kan?

"permisi tuan." Minho memanggil pria tua itu lagi dengan sedikit tepukan di bahu.

Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Minho.

"aku hanya penasaran. Apa yang bapak lakukan?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "aku hanya sedang menebak menu sarapan mereka"

"benarkah?" Minho duduk dihadapan pria tua itu dengan riang, merasa tertarik. Kalau Jinwoo hanya memasang wajah datar.

Pria tua itu menunjuk seorang kakek dan wanita berwajah pucat sedang berjalan sempoyongan hampir terjatuh ke rel kereta, tapi tidak jadi. "bubur gandum dan tiga botol wine"

Penglihatan Minho mengikuti arah jari telunjuk pria tua tadi dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau—"

Minho menoleh cepat kearah pria itu.

"—aku sudah menebaknya 'kan, cumi-cumi"

Dan Minho tertawa keras karena pria tua itu benar.

Pria tua itu menunjuk Jinwoo yang masih berdiri dibelakang Minho. Masih dengan wajah datarnya. Sungguh. Hari ini bukan dia yang biasanya. Hari ini dia menghilangkan wajah tampan polosnya dan menggantinya dengan wajah tampan menyeramkan penuh dengan dendam.

"aku juga sudah menebaknya—manusia dengan tambahan darah."

Minho berhenti tertawa. Tubuhnya menegang. Bukan teringat kereta yang sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Dia sudah masa bodoh dengan kereta, kantor, pintu rezeki, traktiran makan siang dari atasannya dan melarat.

'kak Jinwoo mengatakan menu sarapannya itu daging setengah matang dengan saus strawberry dan pria tua itu mengatakan manusia dengan tambahan darah ditambah dengan prinsipnya yang mengatakan masih bisa makan walaupun pengangguran. Apakah dia...'

Minho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang perlahan-lahan, menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Jinwoo dan menatap Jinwoo dengan horror—meminta penjelasan. Tapi Jinwoo hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Memunculkan kembali wajah tampan polosnya dan balik menatap Minho dengan bingung.

"apa ada yang salah, Minho? Aku memang manusia dengan darah 'kan?"

"...kanibal?"

The End.

* * *

Pendek banget pasti ya? Gapapa deh :D. Ini ga nyambung sih kayanya, tau-tau kanibal -_- idenya dari salah satu riddle. pada tau riddle dooong. btw buat yang kemaren udah review, ngefav, ngefollow makasih banyak loooo

Review yo ;)


End file.
